Insectoid Anomaly
The Insectoid Anomaly is a supposed real-life extra-dimensional being which have a similar body with earth insects. In 1992, the alien abduction researcher Brian Thompson claims that a nurse acquaintance of his reported that during 1957 in Cincinnati she encountered a 3-foot-tall (0.91 m) praying mantis–like entity two days after a V-shaped UFO sighting. This mantis-like creature is reminiscent of the insectoid-type entity reported in some abduction accounts. He related this report to fellow researcher Leonard Stringfield. Stringfield told him of two cases he had in his files where separate witnesses reported identical circumstances in the same place and year. Abduction researcher Karla Turner in the book Into the Fringe reported that a man called David remembered an encounter with a giant mantis during an hypnosis session. Geometric Dimensions and the Insectoid Anomaly The Insectoid Anomaly, is said to be from the 5th Dimension because of it's shape and form. For those who don't know what a dimension is, a dimension of a mathematical space (or object) is informally defined as the minimum number of coordinates needed to specify any point within it. Thus a line has a dimension of one because only one coordinate is needed to specify a point on it – for example, the point at 5 on a number line. Much of the early work on five-dimensional space was in an attempt to develop a theory that unifies the four fundamental interactions in nature: strong and weak nuclear forces, gravity and electromagnetism. German mathematician Theodor Kaluza and Swedish physicist Oskar Klein independently developed the Kaluza–Klein theory in 1921, which used the fifth dimension to unify gravity with electromagnetic force. Although their approaches were later found to be at least partially inaccurate, the concept provided a basis for further research over the past century. To explain why this dimension would not be directly observable, Klein suggested that the fifth dimension would be rolled up into a tiny, compact loop on the order of 10-33 centimeters. Under his reasoning, he envisioned light as a disturbance caused by rippling in the higher dimension just beyond human perception, similar to how fish in a pond can only see shadows of ripples across the surface of the water caused by raindrops. Different Shapes of the Anomaly In 1988 Linda Porter remembered an abduction by alien mantises which she said took place when she was a child. In the same year 1988 David Huggins remembered an encounter with alien mantises that he said took place in the 1950s, when he was a child. The book also reports the case of Jeanne Robinson, which said she has received messages by an alien similar to a mantis. According to Ms. Robinson, these aliens are a branch of Greys. Afterwards some fringe of ufologists involved insectoid aliens in UFO conspiracy theories. The skeptic ufologist Martin Kottmeyer argued the phenomenon of mantis alien may be explained by the effects of cultural factors such as science fiction films where these beings are protagonists. Linda Moulton Howe in the book Glimpses of Other Realities describes some claims of alien mantises. Navigation Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Paranormal Category:Aliens Category:Kidnapper Category:Mythology Villains